


Escenas Toddy - Season 16

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: " Es una forma curiosa de hablarle a tu jefe.¿Qué? ¿Teddy no te lo ha contado?""Contarme qué?"Importante: Muy probablemente este fic nunca sea terminado. Sinceramente quería cambiar muchas cosas, pero ciertamente Greys Anatomy y yo hemos roto, no me gusta como trata a los personajes y como los desarrollan. Dejaré este fic aquí por si a alguien le interesa y por si alguna vez decido volver a escribir, cosa que dudo. A partir de ahora aparecerá como terminado.





	1. Nothing left to cling to

**Author's Note:**

> Tras la conversación en el ascensor del 16x02 entre Owen y Tom, sabemos que Tom y Teddy han hablado. Creo que está es una aproximación de lo que podría haber pasado. 
> 
> Disfrutad.

POV Teddy

La primera semana tras dar a luz y volver al hotel había sido una completa locura, para empezar no quería irse a la casa que Owen y Amelia compartieron, no tanto por el hecho de que ambos habían compartido aquella casa o habían intentado formar su familia con Leo, era porque aquella casa no la representaba en absoluto. Mientras acunaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, sus pensamientos fueron hasta el apartamento que Tom le busco, aquel sitio era perfecto, justamente lo que tenía en la mente y el sitio perfecto para criar a Allison. Terminó por sentarse en la cama, observando la pequeña sonrisa en la cara angelical de Allison. 

De la nada el sonido de su móvil lleno la habitación, Teddy aseguro a su hija en uno de sus brazos y el otro lo estiró hasta coger el móvil que por casualidad estaba en la cama, por un momento pensó que seria Owen o incluso un familiar de su actual novio, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver el nombre de Tom aparecer entre sus notificaciones. Suspiro nerviosa, aunque se regaño internamente por sentirse nerviosa, era Tom. Cuando al fin lo hubo abierto se encontró con “¿Puedo llamarte?”, sintió un escalofrió atravesarla haciendo que la bebe se moviera, Tom quería hablar con ella, después de la última vez donde había dejado muy claro que la amaba y la esperaría porque no confiaba en Owen, una parte de ella quería que Tom se equivocará con Owen pero parecía que conocía los antecedentes de Owen mejor que ella misma que los había sufrido. Sin pensarlo bien, contesto de manera afirmativa al mensaje. 

Segundos después la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó y la música lleno la habitación, antes de que el sonido pudiera despertar a su pequeña, cogió la llamada. 

Hola. - La voz de Tom parecía mas baja de lo normal e incluso podía notar su incomodidad. 

Hola. -La rubia contesto dejando salir su voz con la misma incomodidad, pero realmente no era por el hecho de enfrentarse a Tom, era porque desconocía como debían tratarse ahora. Él dijo que eran amigos, pero habían sido mas que aquello. 

Tom la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando empezó ha hablar, incluso parecia que divagaba. Y Tom Koracick no divagaba.- Me gustaría mantener está conversación en persona..pero con el Peanut...-Tras decir el apodo con el que llamaba a Allison, se aclaró la garganta- quiero decir, el bebe, estarás fuera unas semanas.- Allison parecía que había oído a Tom referirse a ella porque incluso aun estando dormida había movido una de sus manos hasta dejarla en el brazo de su madre. 

Claro- Dijo con facilidad- Parece serio, Tom. ¿Está todo bien? 

Te preocupas por mi, Altman. -Toda la incomodidad desapareció tras aquello, ahora mismo hablaba el Tom desvergonzado e incluso coqueto. 

La rubia no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió ante ese comentario e incluso que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por sus ocurrencias.-Tom..claro que me preocupo por ti- No pudo evitar no decir aquellas palabras, porque al final era reales- Me refiero..bueno, a que tú mismo lo dijiste ahora somos amigos -Por un instante pensó decir el “mientras” pero no era el momento. 

Si...-Tom sintió su sonrisa encogerse un poco queriendo decir, que no solo había dicho que serían amigos, que también recordará que la amaba pero Teddy había elegido a Owen.- ¿En media hora en el hotel?

¿Mi habitación?- Preguntó ella- Es decir, no puedo dejar a Allison sola...

Claro. Nos vemos- Tras aquello colgó dejando a Teddy pegada al teléfono oyendo la linea vacia- 

Dejo caer el móvil sobre la cama, dejándolo donde estaba antes de que la llamará, con sumo cuidado dejó a Allison en el moisés envolviéndola en su nueva manta. Se la quedo mirando, viendo como su respiración y su calma la calmaba. Antes de alejarse acaricio su pelo corto y empezó a divagar en alto pero susurrando para no despertarla- Allison, pequeña, hay una parte de mi que no está preparada para que Tom venga hasta aquí y decirme que se marcha para siempre de Seattle. -Con suspiro largo, acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos- 

Tras aquello, se terminó por levantar, y ordenó por encima el cuarto, lo positivo de vivir en una habitación de hotel, es que la habitación estaba bastante ordenada siempre, aun así ella misma era un desastre, entro en el baño donde se cambio el pijama por unos leggings negros y un suéter blanco ancho. Se hizo un moño para lavarse la cara, tras secarse por un momento observo las ojeras e incluso se planteo maquillarse, pero entre las pocas horas de sueño y lo innecesario que le parecía maquillarse para hablar con un hombre que la había visto sudada después de una cirugía de mas de cuatro horas o recién levantada, lo descartó. Terminó por soltarse el pelo nuevamente para pasar a cepillarse hasta quitarle todos los enredos. 

Sin remedio se quedo mirándose al espejo, la imagen había mejorado pero aun se sentía agotada, pero además los nervios empezaban a hacerla sentir incomoda, no por el hecho de que Tom viniera, sino porque le parecía una tontería estar nerviosa con las mil veces que había estado Tom en su habitación y en su cama en los últimos meses.

Antes de poder llevar mas allá sus pensamientos un golpe en la puerta la hizo sorprenderse. ¿Ya había pasado media hora? Maldijo en voz baja y se arregló el pelo mirándose por última vez en el espejo, antes de abrir arropó nuevamente a Allison que se había movido en sueños. 

Por último abrió la puerta, frente a ella encontró a Tom vestido elegantemente pero a la vez informal, era el poder de Tom Koracick. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa. 

Hola- Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del neuro, realmente su mundo se tambaleaba con Teddy delante, era extraño lo rápido que se había enamorado de ella.

Hola -La rubia se apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada. Tom no tenía intención de entrar, por lo que Teddy la que le invitó a entrar- ¿Quieres entrar? 

Por unos segundos la expresión de Tom se convirtió en pura sorpresa, pero sin mas asintió y entro en la habitación. 

¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Té, café..? -Dijo salir la rubia- 

No, gracias. - Le sonrió amablemente- ¿Podemos sentarnos? Seré breve, lo prometo. 

No tengo prisa- Bromeo la rubia. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa junto a la ventana- Me paso aquí las horas.

Tom puso las manos sobre la mesa- Admito que durante está semana he estado pensado como despedirme de ti. Incluso está mañana pensé simplemente llamarte y despedirme, pero no quería hacerlo por teléfono y bueno, dada las circunstancia, no estarás en el hospital en unas cuantas semanas con el peanut..-Se aclaró la garganta- con el bebé. 

Teddy le interrumpió- Además no es tu estilo, quizás mas el mio.- Dijo bajando la mirada ante su comentario de que no se iría sin despedirse en persona de ella. 

Tom alargó su mano hasta la de Teddy, y la agarró- Teddy eso no es así, tu tampoco lo harías. 

Teddy le miro brevemente mientras Tom volvió ha hablar- La cuestión es que hasta esta mañana, despedirme era lo mas lógico. Pero Catherine me ha citado tras el pequeño problema con Grey, Karev y Webber, y bueno he terminado aceptando dirigir el hospital. -Teddy le miro con aptitud de sorpresa- Aun así antes de aceptar con toda seguridad, quería saber si no habría problemas dada las circunstancias pasadas. 

“Circunstancias pasada”, Teddy admitió que llamar así a lo que tuvieron le hizo encogerse, pero no podía culparle.- ¿Me estás diciendo que te quedas? 

Es una gran resumen, dado todo lo que he dicho -El aqueo una ceja- Entiendes que seré tu jefe, ¿verdad? 

Teddy rodó los ojos- ¿De verdad, Tom? -Sonrió brevemente- Si. Bailey debe odiarte ahora mismo.

Parece ser que eres la primera que se lo toma bien – Respondió el rubio- Aun así tampoco se lo he dicho a nadie. ¿Seguro que no crees que está situación será rara? 

Hemos trabajado juntos antes, me gusta trabajar contigo, Tom. Además cuando vuelva quizás tener buena relación con el jefazo me hará bien.- En aquel momento desde el moisés juntos a la cama salió un suspiro. 

Parece que me voy. La pequeña te necesita. - Tom quería ofrecerle su ayuda, además de ver las ojeras notaba el cansancio. Y una parte de él quería ver a la pequeña, recordó cuando la vio aunque fueron unos minutos mientras Teddy y él rompían, y aquella niña le parecía una pequeña preciosidad. 

Claro – Ambos soltaron las manos a la vez, Teddy se movió hacía el moisés para ver que se había vuelto a desarropar- Allison está bien, es inquieta. 

Tom sonrió amablemente ante el comentario de la rubia, luego se acerco a la puerta al igual que la rubia. Antes de abrirla ambos se miraron y terminaron abrazándose como si fuera una despedida de todo lo que habían vivido. Aunque parecieron segundos habían estado mas de cinco minutos sin soltarse, como si no pudieran, cuando el abrazo acabo, ambos caras se quedaron muy cerca, ambos se mantuvieron las miradas y sus respiraciones se sincronizaron. Era en momento idóneo para que se besaran como hacía semanas, sin importar las decisiones de hace unos días. Aun así ambos desviaron la mirada, luego Teddy abrió la puerta y Tom salió al pasillo. 

Buenas noches, Doctora Altman- Bromeo intentado ignorar los sentimientos y las ganas de besarla- 

Buenas noches, jefe.- Le dijo con el mismo tono, aunque su expresión cambio antes de que Tom pudiese dar un paso hacía su habitación volvió a hablar- Tom, si necesitas hablar en algún momento, estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Gracias, prometo mantenerte informada, mientras estas fuera- La miro- Teddy..si alguna vez quieres un bocadillo con extra de bacon, llámame -Bromeo y luego dudo, pero al final habló- Dale un beso al Peanut de mi parte. 

Buena suerte mañana, Tom- Se esperó en la puerta mientras Tom desaparecía en el pasillo. Luego cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella unos segundos, por último, cogió a Allison con cuidado de no despertarla para terminar dándole un beso en la frente.


	2. Back in the saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy y Owen hablan sobre lo que ocurrio en el hospital con Tom.

POV Teddy

Owen llegó a la habitación de hotel sobre medianoche con Leo. El pequeño infante dormía contra los brazos de su padre adoptivo, cuando entro en la habitación miro a Teddy con Allison mirando Seattle. Con cuidado dejó al niño sobre la cama, asegurando con varios cojines por si hacía algún movimiento. Luego se acerco a Teddy por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dejando un beso en su hombro. Teddy cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y se recostó contra él disfrutando el momento. Allison se quejo, cambiando de postura en los brazos de su madre. 

¿Parece que alguien añora su cama? -Dijo Owen sin soltarla. 

Teddy sonrió saliendo de sus brazos para acostar a la pequeña en el moisés. Luego la arropó y vio como Owen se acerca a la pequeña para besarla. Luego se acercó a Teddy, para volver a abrazar su cuerpo acercándole a él, miro hacía la cama viendo que Leo seguía dormido. Tras aquella rápida comprobación, la beso con pasión. 

El beso fue cortado por Teddy buscando aire, dejo pegada su frente contra la de Owen mientras acariciaba su mejilla su mejilla. No quería estar en ningún otro sitio, era como en Alemania.- ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día? 

No quiero hablar de ello...-Dijo cortante, y volvió a reclamar su boca mientras bajaba una mano por su costado. 

Teddy se dejo llevar por la pasión que la invadía cuando estaba con Owen, metiendo las manos por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su espalda. Owen empezó a subirle la camisa a Teddy, ella terminó por pararle- Owen...-Owen la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos- No podemos, hay dos bebés en está habitación y además aun tengo que estar de reposo un par de semanas. 

Owen la soltó y se paso las manos por la cara despejándose- Cierto. Cierto.- Le dio un leve beso en los labios- Es que te echo tanto de menos. Además estas preciosa -Dijo acariciando su abdomen con los pulgares- 

¿Que ha pasado en el hospital? -Le preguntó la rubia mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo. 

Resulta que tenemos nuevo jefe- Owen frustrado mirándola- pero claro tu ya lo sabías- Dijo alejándose de ella, cruzándose de brazos en mitad del cuarto y mirándola- ¿Cuándo habéis hablado? 

Owen, vamos solo es Tom. Es maduro. Y tú también. -Dijo ella mirando a Owen- 

Claro, un tío maduro. Lo será contigo, Ted. Hoy ha sido un pomposo y un imbécil. - Dijo mientras andaba de un lado hacia otro en la habitación- Además gracias a lo maduro que es tengo una orden de restricción- Terminó junto al moisés de Allison mirándola dormir- 

¿Te ha puesto una orden de restricción así como así ? -Dijo cruzándose de brazos- Y bueno, tu tampoco fuiste muy maduro hace unos meses con él. 

Owen dejó escapar un risa levantando la mirada hacía su novia- Digamos que hubo un problemilla- Se llevó una mano a la boca- 

¿Owen que has hecho? -Dijo entre cerrando los ojos- 

Te juro que fue un accidente- Volvió a dejar salir una risa- Yo no quería pero resulta que sufrió una descarga en su zona de confort- Owen no pudo evitar reírse- Tendrías que haber visto su cara y oírle llorar como un bebe.- Miro a Teddy esperando que tuviera una sonrisa en la cara cuando eso no pasó, se acerco hacía Teddy- Venga Ted, le pedí perdón y fue un accidente- Le acaricio el brazo- Pero es un imbécil y quiso vengarse. 

Teddy retiro el brazo de su caricia, mirándole seriamente- Así que te ha puesto una orden de restricción porque le agrediste. 

No le agredí -Levantó la voz- Estaba gritando y se puso tras de mí. Maldita sea Teddy, solo está celoso. Tendría que haberse ido y dejarnos ser felices. 

Así que la excusa es que era un imbécil y te gritaba dándote ordenes como tú jefe. Cosa que es. Y tú no le viste y decidiste freirle su zona intima – Teddy seguía cruzada de brazos- 

¿Vas a defender su actitud?- Dijo acercándose a ella- 

No le defiendo, solo te digo que Tom siempre ha sido igual. -Suspiro exasperada- 

Así que admites que salias con un imbécil- Dijo Owen con suficiencia- 

En cuanto tu admitas que debería haberte despedido, primero por no seguir sus ordenes -Owen fue a hablar pero Teddy le corto- porque es tu jefe y tienes que respetar ordenes. Como las tuyas había que respetarlas cuando tu eras el jefe -Aquello fue un recordatorio de cuando la despidió- Y segundo, por lo visto te pareces mucho a él. 

Owen la observó- Así que te pones de su parte. 

¿De que hablas, Owen? Lo has jodido y tienes consecuencia. Bienvenido al mundo adulto.- Dijo con facilidad intentado tranquilizarse. 

¿Aun sientes algo por él, no? Por eso vino a avisarte, y supongo que tu encantada de que se quede -Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con desdén- 

Lárgate, Owen. -Dijo dando un paso hacía él- 

Vamos Teddy, solo bromeaba. Se que no quieres nada con Koracick – El la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él- 

Teddy se salió de sus brazos- ¿No me has oído? Quiero que te largues, Owen. 

Teddy se quedó de espaldas a la puerta, Owen gruño frustrado y murmuro “y el día mejora”, después de eso, cogió a Leo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, lo que despertó a ambos niños, podía oír a Leo llorando en el pasillo y a Allison junto a ella. 

Con un suspiro se acerco al miosés, donde cogió a la niña, empezó a acunarla mientras daba algunos pasos intentado tranquilizar a la niña. Luego empezó a susurrar una leve canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba, intentado hacerla volver a dormir. 

La niña terminó por dormirse cuando terminó de cantar, dejándola en el moisés. Terminó por coger su móvil y entrar en el chat que tenía con Tom, empezó a escribir un mensaje, cuando iba a darle a enviar, lo borró. Miró hacía la habitación vacía pensado en lo que había dicho Owen. “¿Aun sientes algo por el, no?”, había dicho, y pensandolo fríamente, no había olvidado lo que había vivido con Tom, era un hombre maravilloso. Pero Owen era el padre de su hija y el amor de su vida, o al menos eso sentía la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ayer mismo había querido besar a Tom y volver a hace unas semanas atrás, y todo lo que la paró fue que había decidido tomar la decisión de quedarse con Owen. 

Con decisión, busco el número de Tom y le llamó. La llamada fue cogida tras el segundo tono, por lo que supuso que se pensó en cogerlo.

¿Tu novio ya te ha contado lo malo que he sido con él? -Dijo con desdén, y cuando Teddy fue ha hablar, la cortó- No es una buena noche, he tenido un día de mierda. Así si vienes a darme un sermón de que debería tratar mejor a tu noviecito, olvídalo. -Teddy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero el no la dejo hablar aun y solo siguió hablando- Por otro lado, no voy a quitarle la restricción y no me hagas despedirle, porque ganas no me faltan. 

Teddy trago notando su garganta seca y las lagrimas pinchando en sus ojos. Como ahora estaba en silencio, habló- Sabes que, iba a preguntarte que como te encontrabas y que si querías hablar de como te sentías, pero, ¿sabes qué ? Vete a la mierda, Koracick. -Tras aquello la rubia colgó y tiró el móvil contra la cama. Tras aquello se llevo la mano a las lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir, quitandolas- 

Cuando logró tranquilizarse, tras la discusión con Owen y luego con Tom, se cambio de ropa y se metió en la cama. Con un suspiro, apagó la luz de la mesilla, cerrando los ojos e intentado dormir, pero una lagrima cayó por su mejilla. Se la quito no permitiéndose llorar. 

La pantalla del móvil se iluminó dejando entrar una llamada. Teddy observo la pantalla a oscuras, era Tom, pero se opuso a cogerlo. La llamada terminó, la rubia suspiro al ver como se apagaba la pantalla. Antes de que volviese a poder cerrar los ojos, la pantalla se iluminó de nuevo. Ella volvió a ignorar la llamada hasta que la pantalla se volvió ha apagar. Pero cuando la pantalla se encendió por tercera vez, ella ya gruño frustrada y lo cogió ignorando su voz llorosa. 

¿Qué parte de “vete a la mierda” no has entendido? -Ella lo dijo- 

Teddy...estaba preocupado. Yo lo sien.-Teddy le corto- 

Doctor Koracick, es tarde y la verdad es que no me apetece escuchar sus excusas. ¿Usted ha tenido un día de mierda? Yo también. Así que déjame a mi y a mi hija – Dijo ella tapándose con las mantas como ocultándose. 

Por favor...-Teddy casi se planteó colgar el teléfono, pero se quedo en silencio oyéndolo- ¿Sigues ahí? -Ella hizo un sonido dando a entender que seguía ahí- Siento haber dicho todo lo anterior. 

Teddy susurro- No pasa nada, has tenido un primer día de mierda, Koracick. 

Por favor, Teddy, deja el Koracick -Suspiro- Estoy bien, y no he pensado en despedir a Owen así que tranquila. Todo está bien. 

¿Por qué no lo has pensado? -Ella hablo un poco mas alto, pero luego nuevamente volvió a bajar la voz- El no dudo en despedirme por mucho menos. 

Pensé que no hablabas de tu despido -Tom se planteó mencionar a Henry pero no creía que fuera el momento- Y bueno, sabes porqué no le he despedido. En realidad por dos cosas, primero en este hospital ya me odia suficientes personas como para que encima la gente piense que he despedido a Owen porque estoy celoso de él. Y segundo, te lo dije Teddy, estoy enamorado de ti y si eso significa aguantar a Owen estoy de acuerdo. 

Tom...-Ella empezó- 

Teddy, lo digo en serio. Y no, no necesito que tu me digas que me quieres o no. Solo quiero que estés bien y no hacerte llorar y estar aquí para ti. - Tom terminó- 

¿Cómo sabes que he llorado? -Pregunto- 

Fui tu novio, ya sabes- Sonrió- 

Teddy bostezó, pero antes de plantearse colgar, le pregunto- ¿Te duele? 

No, ya no- Dijo aun molestó y dolorido- pero todo seria mejor si alguien me diera un beso -Bromeo con coquetería intentado hacerla reír- 

¡Tom! -Ella levantó levemente la voz mientras se sentaba en la cama- 

-Tom se empezó a reír ante su reacción- Deberías dormir, car..Teddy -El apelativo cariñoso había surgido casi natural, cuando el estaba fuera de Seattle era el apodo cariñoso que usaba con ella. - Lo siento, otra vez. 

Buenas noches, Tom – Ella murmuro- 

Buenas noches Teddy- Teddy colgó tras oírle despedirse, terminó dejando el móvil sobre la mesilla. Antes de volverse a acostar, se asomó al moisés observando como la niña dormía calmadamente, luego se metió bajo las mantas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy vuelve al Grey Sloan en el 16x03, pero nadie avisa al nuevo jefe. La conversación de Teddy y Tom antes de su vuelta al trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.  
Intentaré ponerme al día con las que opino que son las escenas faltantes en los capítulos siguientes antes de la emisión del capitulo siete.

POV Teddy

Para Teddy el día de hoy le parecía entre divertido y surrealista, para empezar había ido al hospital con la excusa de llevar a Leo, pero la realidad, era que se ahogaba en casa con los pequeños niños, así que llevar a Leo a la guardería la haría sentirse un poco menos mala madre o eso creía. Pero una vez llegó al hospital y dejó a Leo, llevo a el carrito de Allison por todo el hospital con la excusa de encontrarse con Owen, cuando solo el mero pensamiento de no volver a estar cerca de un quirógrafo los último días la estaba volviendo loca. Por otro lado, cuando se encontró al fin con Owen, correr escondiéndose de Tom por todo el hospital la hacía sentir como una adolescente, y aunque sintió punzadas de angustias por como debía sentirse Tom, disfruto de Owen. 

Al final del día Owen había decidido renunciar a su trabajo provisionalmente para quedarse con Leo y Allison en casa, lo cual le parecía dulce y atento. Aunque una parte de ella, la que no era puro romanticismo quiso recordarle que sobretodo estaba huyendo del hospital por la situación con Tom. Así que tras de dejar a Owen con Allison y correr a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa, ahora cuando se dirigía hacía urgencias, casi cuando fue a cruzar la puerta, se paró en seco. 

Ella había aceptado sin duda volver a Grey Sloan, y aunque tanto Owen como ella estaban felices, dudaba que su actual novio hubiese avisado a Tom de cualquier forma, con un suspiro exasperado echo la cabeza hacía atrás con culpa. Al darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacía el despacho de Tom, se encontró de frente con Miranda Bailey. 

¿Qué haces aquí y así vestida, Altman?- Pregunto con mas claridad e incluso una pizca de enfado- 

La rubia aunque quiso responder con algún comentario gracioso no estaba segura de como explicarle a Bailey que volvía. Así que estudio su tono, aunque ambas solían tratarse de forma formal en el contexto del hospital, su relación de amistad era larga, así que la cardio decidió centrarse en ella unos segundos. -¿ Te encuentras bien, Miranda? 

Aunque Miranda alzó una ceja ante la mención de su nombre, comenzó ha hablar- Parece ser que nuestros residentes solo vienen por Meredith a este hospital. Es nuestro único gran logro, ¿alguna vez te has sentido menospreciada por tus internos?- Antes de que Teddy pudiera ni siquiera cuestionarle que su residente fue Crsitina, Bailey volvió ha hablar- Ya..ya. -Tras una breve pausa volvió ha hablar- He despedido a Dahlia Qadri. 

¿Qué ha pasado con Qadri? - Fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer rubia. Realmente Teddy casi no conocía aun a los residentes, ella acababa de volver y con el que mejor relación tenía por ahora era con Parker, pero aun así las últimas semanas antes de dar a luz había tenido un par de caso con la interna recién despedida, y sus actitud solía ser muy cercana a la perfección.

Parece ser que mi orden de castigar la actitud de Grey, Karev y Webber ante una situación de riesgo para el hospital, es equivoca. Debería traer de vuelta a Grey porque según Qadri, todos vienen para formarse con Grey- Dijo con rabia- Entiendo que no venga por Koracick o incluso por mi. ¿Pero solo por Grey? Yang ha salido de aquí, por dios. Derek fue un neuro brillante que trabajo aquí por y para siempre- Murmuro hasta el final- ¿Cuándo Qadri ha querido tanto a Grey? 

Si me dejas decírtelo, creo que todos en este hospital hemos sido brillantes, en las buenas y en las malas. Recuerda Avery o Karev, y ahora son ambos brillantes. -La miro- La verdad es que no se ese arrebato de Qadri, probablemente este saturada, pero eres una jefa increíble, Miranda. 

¿Me estas adulando, Altman ? - Dijo con el tono divertido y sarcástico tan ella- 

¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, Doctora Bailey. -Bromeo Teddy mientras que se cruzaba de brazos- 

Así que solo lo dices porque has vuelto. -Dijo aun con diversión, aunque su cara se puso seria en menos de unos segundos.- ¿Has avisado ya a mi castigo?

Teddy rodó lo ojos ante el comentario de Miranda- Bailey....

¿De verdad vas a decirme que Owen le respeta? -La morena alzó una ceja- 

Tú no eres Owen. Ni Tom un castigo. -Dijo Teddy intentado no entrar en la mala relación de Owen y Tom. 

¿Entonces tú y Koracick solo sois amigos ahora? - Pregunto entre curiosa y sarcástica. Miranda había vivido su relación con Andrew, sabía que ella se encariñaba pronto, de hecho se enamoraba pronto- 

Si, somos adultos. Podemos trabajar juntos. Teddy seguía cruzada de brazos pero a la vez se notaba mas a la defensiva al hablar de esto- 

-Bailey hizo un par de asentimientos sin aparta la vista de ella- Así que, ¿eso de que era maravilloso y sorprendente era solo las hormonas? -Antes de que Teddy pudiese incluso responder a esa pregunta la otra mujer desapareció en urgencia dejando claro que esa conversación era una conversación pendiente. 

Mientras Teddy se dirigió hacía el despacho de Tom, pensó en la pregunta de Miranda, bien sabía que no podía culpar a las hormonas y que lo que sentía por Tom Koracick era real, pero también lo que sentía por Owen, de hecho sus sentimientos por Owen la volvían ha hacer querer correr y vivir locuras, y eso no lo había sentido con nadie. Con Tom era solo seguridad, pero ella no quería seguridad quería sentirse viva. Aunque en el fondo sentía que eso era mentira.

Cuando se paró en la puerta abierta del despacho pudo ver a Tom sentado en la mesa de espaldas a la puerta, por su postura podía notar que estaba tensó e incluso la conversación que estaba manteniendo no le agradaba. Esperó hasta que colgó el teléfono, viendo como se pasaba un par de veces las malos por el pelo rubio, sin querer entrar por sorpresa, dio un leve golpe con los nudillos en la puerta. Ante aquello, Tom se levantó y miro hacía la puerta, en un principio sonrió con su sonrisa arrogante hacía ella, luego vio su vestimenta y levanto una ceja. 

Doctora Altman, ¿Qué necesitas?- La hizo pasar, cuando entro Teddy cerró la puerta tras ella. 

Yo....-Había llegado hasta el despacho sin pensar en que iba ha decirle a Tom. Sabía que no se opondría a su vuelta pero aun así no sabía como explicarle que quería volver por la situación de mierda entre el y Owen y bueno por la razón real, que era que la maternidad la agobiaba. 

Tom la observó viendo como buscaba las palabras indicadas para contarle sobre, lo que el supuso, su vuelta, dada su vestimenta. Viendo que ambos seguían en silencio, decidió romperlo. -Supongo que estamos de celebración, vuelves al hospital...aunque un poco pronto, ¿no crees?

Teddy ante aquello opto por sentarse, sabía que esta conversación podía ser rápida o un calvario, y estaba dispuesta a aguantar fuera lo que fuera- Si. Y sobre mi vuelta.....bueno dada mi reciente maternidad, a veces echo de menos esto. Y bueno por otro lado, tú relación con Owen-Tom alzó una ceja ante la mención de su relación con el jefe de trauma-...es complicada. Ambos creemos que yo seré mas útil aquí y él en casa. 

Tom dejó salir una risa un tanto sórdida- Básicamente te ha convencido.....

-Teddy le corto antes de que pudiera decir algo más- No me ha convencido. Es un hecho que yo soy mas necesaria aquí gracias a ti -Lo dijo con cierta sorna – Y el mejor en casa con nuestros bebés, al menos el sabe que hacer. 

Koracick echo la silla hacía atrás un poco- Es cierto, disculpa, no te ha convencido para que vuelvas, si no de que eres una mala madre. -Teddy puso las manos sobre la mesa en un golpe seco ante la última acusación mientras que Tom entrecerraba los ojos- Te cabreas conmigo..pero yo no creo que seas mala madre, ya sabes cual es mi opinión ante tu maternidad. 

-Las manos de la rubia aun picaban contra el escritorio- No me importa Tom. Solo he venido para avisarte de que vuelvo al hospital. -No quería hablar con Tom sobre Allison o sobre como se sentía ante su bebé. Prefería volver al trabajo sin más, intentado ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que la invadía cuando pensaba en Allison.

Tom asintiendo sabiendo que aquello era casi un ultimátum. La vio levantarse, dispuesta a comenzar a trabajar en cualquier momento, antes de que saliera Tom habló- Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ello..-Dejo la frase incompleta mirándola- 

Teddy se volvió hacía él antes de abrir la puerta- Lo se, pero la verdad es que no me apetece. Solo quiero volver al quirofano. 

Tom asintió- Bienvenida. 

Gracias. -Dijo Teddy, tras aquello salió dejando a Tom mirando a la puerta cerrada.

POV Tom

Sabía con seguridad que aquello no dudaría, Owen no sabía como tratar a Teddy decentemente. ¿Cómo podía incluso insinuar que Teddy no era buena madre? Quizás los estándares de Owen eran la de una ama de casa perfecta que le sirviera un martini al llegar a casa, pero Teddy Altman era mucho más que una mujer que pudiera quedarse en casa, era una gran médico. Tom se acomodó en la silla. 

Sin tan solo hubiera elegido bien-Murmuro a nadie en particular. El la quería, la quería tanto que estaba dispuesto ha dejarle el camino libre a Owen, pero no permitiría que la hiciera pensar que era una inútil y mucho menos una mala madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. It`s raining men

POV Teddy

Teddy y Owen salieron del hospital, aun abrazados empujando el carro de Leo. Teddy había dejad escapar una risa ante el “ odio a ese tío” presuponiendo que Owen dejaría el tema, pero seguía enumerando las razones para odiar a Koracick, cuando paso de la razón diez ella no pudo mas que desconectar, aquello le parecía ridículo. 

….además de su necesidad de seguir intentado coquetear contigo...-Dijo Owen haciendo que Teddy volviese su atención hacía el hombre a su lado- 

Solo lo hace porque sabe que te molesta- Dijo ella con desgana, aunque realmente quería gritarle a la cara que Tom lo hacía porque la quería. 

Pues debería pillarlo- Dijo furioso mientras le entregaba a Leo para guardar el carro en su camioneta- Me quieres y me has elegido. Que le den y que te deje en paz. 

¿Te das cuenta.....?- La rubia se calló aunque terminó la frase en su mente mientras Owen la miraba a los ojos “ que solo te elegí por nuestra hija y porque creo que no puedo sobrevivir sin ti”,- ¿Por qué hablamos de Tom? -Leo jugó con el pelo de Teddy, últimamente el niño empezaba a acostumbrarse a ella- ¿ Pac-North? ¿Pensabas decírmelo? 

Owen ignoró cada palabra que salió de los labios de Teddy, cogiendo o mas bien casi arrebatandole al infante de los brazos, haciendo que Leo hiciera un puchero al estar lejos de ella. Luego puso al niño en la silla del coche asegurando que estuviera seguro, luego se dirigió hacía la puerta el conductor viendo como Teddy daba la vuelta hacía la zona del copiloto. 

Owen....-Dejo salir su nombre con un suspiro, había sido un día duro, lejos de sus bebés. Aun así Owen parecía no querer hablar del tema- 

Ambos terminaron por abrir las puertas del coche casi a la vez y entraron, Owen fue a arrancar pero antes de darle a la palanca de cambios cogió la mano de Teddy llevándosela contra los labios dejando un leve beso- Teds es mas complicado de lo que parece. Necesitaba volver al quirógrafo y Karev me necesita en su hospital. Además perderé a Koracick de vista-La miro- Creo que incluso podrías venirte conmigo, seguro que Alex te da el puesto de Jefe de Cardio. 

Teddy ignoró apropósito la última parte, no quería irse a Pac-North, comparado con el Greys Sloan, era un hospital de segunda dijera lo que dijera Owen, solo se centro en lo primero- ¿Necesitas volver al quirógrafo? ¿De verdad? Solo has estado una semana con los niños. 

Owen soltó su mano con exasperación- Me pasa lo que a ti, lo necesito, no puedo quedarme en casa haciendo nada, sintiéndome un inútil. 

Teddy se recostó contra el asiento cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué hacemos con los niños? ¿Una semana en tu hospital y otra en el mio? -Dijo sarcásticamente pareciendole ridícula aquella discusión, Owen había querido tomarse un respiro y una semana después de la nada le sale con una oferta de trabajo, era simplemente genial. Para que había convencido los últimos días a Tom de que le devolviera su trabajo, para que el hombre de su lado fuera un pedante y se creyera mas que Tom. 

Los niños pueden quedarse con mi madre- Dijo con facilidad, las dos últimas semanas, Evelyn Hunt se había quedado con Allison como hoy. 

No quiero depender de tu madre, Owen. No quiero depender de nadie. -Dijo mirándole harta de tenerle que explicar que quería a sus hijos cerca, porque si, después de las últimas semanas no solo Leo se había acostumbrado a ella si no que ella también y ahora también era su pequeño. -Son mis niños y se vienen conmigo. -Dijo volviendo a recostarse en el asiento. 

Owen refunfuño a su lado mientras conducía hacía la casa de su madre para poder recoger a Allison, ninguno de ellos habló el resto del camino, Leo murmuraba cosas feliz desde el asiento trasero y Teddy solo miraba por la ventana intentando solucionar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Un cuarto de hora después Owen aparcó el coche frente al porche de la casa de su madre, Teddy sin dejarle hablar, se dirigió hacía la parte de atrás del coche y cogió a Leo. Este le sonrió dándole con la mano en la cara y Teddy le dio un beso en la nariz. Después de eso el niño escondió su cara en su cuello, al alzar la vista vio a Owen mirándolos sonriendo, así era siempre, Owen la miraba con cara amorosa y ella se derretía. Ella pasó su mano por los rizos de Leo mientras se acercaban los tres a la puerta, Owen llamó. 

Evelyn Hunt abrió la puerta dos segundos después- Oh mira quien está aquí. -Como si fueran niños Evelyn les dio dos besos a cada uno, luego llamó a Leo para que fuera con ella. Aunque Teddy sonrió, sintió que era por cortesía, estaba saturada con la discusión en el coche, mas las operaciones y necesitaba sentir cerca a sus bebés. Cuando Evelyn empezó a hablar con Owen, Teddy entró en la casa hasta llegar al moisés de Allison, la cual la esperaba con los ojos abiertos, la rubia no pudo mas que sonreír y coger a la niña, luego se sentó mientras la mercia en el sofá. Mientras estaba con la niña pudo oír a Evelyn y Owen hablar. 

¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? -Pregunto la madre de Owen manteniendo un tono suave y bajo, pero aquella casa tenía unas paredes de papel y se podía oír todo- 

Mamá..no es nada. -Owen terminó la conversación.- Solo he decidido volver a trabajar y quizás necesitemos de tu ayuda- A Evelyn se le ilumino la cara, adoraba a sus nietos por supuesto- 

Para ese momento Teddy se había levantado con la bebe en brazos y había ido hasta la puerta que separaba el recibidor del salón- En realidad, Evelyn, puede que no. Yo quiero dejarlos en la guardería del hospital- Owen la miro con sorpresa- Quiero decir, cuando tenga unos minutos libres me gustaría verles e incluso jugar un poco.- La rubia no iba a añadir nada mas pero luego vio a Leo- Además estoy segura que Leo querrá ver a Amelia.

Ante la mención de Amelia, Evelyn miró a su hijo buscando alguna pizca de algo, pero este pareció para nada afectado.- Es normal, cariño- En cierto modo, Teddy sabía que Evelyn la había llegado a querer como una hija por eso no le sorprendió lo próximo que salio de su boca- Deberíais quedaros esta noche. 

Evelyn, muchas gracias pero....-Allison se movió en sus brazos mientras Owen cortaba su frase una de tantas veces- 

Mamá, es una idea maravillosa- Parecía que lo habían planeado antes de que ella llegará- 

Todo está preparado, podéis cenar y la habitación de invitados está preparada para vosotros- Evelyn demostraba que había tenido que ser la figura materna y paterna de Owen y Megan a cada paso que dieras en su casa, todo estaba limpio y reluciente, siempre preparada. Eso agobio aun mas a Teddy, ella había pasado la mayoría de su embarazo en una habitación de hotel, la cual seguía pagando aunque vivía con Owen a veces. Fingiendo un bostezó, los miro a los tres. - La verdad es que me gustaría turbarme, pique algo en el hospital y creo que a Leo le dieron cena en la guardería. Puedo acostarlos a ambos y echarme un rato mientras Owen te pone al día de su nuevo trabajo en Pac-North, Evelyn. -Sonrió mientras Evelyn dejaba a Leo en el suelo, Leo estaba empezando a andar cada vez con mas estabilidad,- Y nosotros tres descansamos. -Ella se acerco a Evelyn dándole un beso en la mejilla- Muchas gracias Evelyn, de corazón. 

Agarró a Leo de la mano, el cual iba a su lado con dificultad. Ella acostó a Allison nuevamente en el moisés que tenía ruedas, Allison se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre. Por lo que llevó el moisés mientras llevaba a Leo en brazos. Lo último que oyó fue un “¿Nada, no?” de parte de Evelyn y un suspiro largo de Owen, dejo a Leo sobre la cama sentado unos segundos, el niño estaba que se caía de sueño. Ella dejó el moisés cerca de su lado de la cama, luego volvió a Leo para cambiarle de ropa y ponerle el pijama, tras aquello abrió la cama de matrimonio y metió a Leo en medio arropándole, dejando un beso en su frente. Miro como el niño se dormía minutos después, entonces cuando se aseguró de no se movería fue al baño y se cambio de ropa. Oyó vibrar su móvil desde el baño. 

Al salir del baño, se metió en la cama junto a Leo el cual se acurrucó junto a ella. Ahora se disponía a desbloquear el móvil, sonrió al ver el nombre de Tom en sus mensajes recibidos. 

"¿Estás bien?" - El mensaje la hizo sonreír un poco. Desde que Teddy había vuelto al hospital habían conseguido tomarse algún que otro café para hablar sobre la actual posición del hospital o como le afectaba a veces estar lejos de Allison, por ejemplo hoy cuando había roto a llorar porque el mundo le daba ahora mas miedo ya que tenía una hija. -" Se que no hemos hablado mucho hoy, pero romper a llorar porque el mundo te asuste no está mal."

"Lo se" - Ella respondió sin entrar en mas profundidad- "Aun así no me gusta sentirme débil en mitad de una operación."

"Solo había que cerrar, y Pierce se podía encargar "-La verdad es que llevaba razón, recordaba encontrarse con él de frente, y luego estaba en sus brazos llorando.- 

"Gracias por estar ahí"-Ella sonrió un poco al poner eso, pensado que la conversación acabaría pronto- "No sabía bien como gestionarme en ese momento." 

"Lo se, no te preocupes. Será nuestro sucio secreto." -Pronto puso un par de emojis de risa para quitar hierro al asunto, luego volvió a escribir- "¿Qué tal papi y su “yo me quedaré en casa?" -La pregunta aunque sin maldad le hizo sentir un punzada en el estomago, además de recordar las palabras del hombre que preguntaba aquello, el dijo que no durarían y una parte de ella sentía que no se equivocaba. 

"Parece ser que necesita tanto como yo el quirógrafo"- Aunque fue un simple mensaje tecleo fuerte haciendo que el niño junto a ella se moviera- Shhh Leo, estoy aquí. Lo siento. 

"Así que no es mejor padre que tú" -Fue el siguiente mensaje. 

"Tom..."-Fue lo único que le salio poner- 

"Lo se, no debería meterme."-De la nada una nota de voz apareció en la pantalla, pulso al play- “Pero que puedo hacer Altman, me gustas."

-Ella le dio a grabar y susurró mas bajo-" Eres tan tonto, Tom" 

Otra nota de voz llegó segundos después, empezó con la risa de Tom y luego su voz lo lleno- “Si siguiéramos en ese hotel te diría que soy tu tonto, pero creo que estaría mal ahora”- Al oírle Teddy no pudo nada mas que sonreír nuevamente. Luego otra nota de voz llegó- “Buenas noches, Teddy. 

Ella grabó un “Buenas noches, Tom”, tras aquello dejó el móvil en la mesilla. Luego abrazo a Leo, pronto el sueño la empezó a vencer, cuando estaba casi dormida notó un cálido beso en su frente y una caricia en su brazo, luego el peso fue a su lado, sonrió imaginadose en el hotel y cuantas veces Tom solía saludarla así cuando llegaba mas tarde que ella cuando estaba embarazada de Allison. 

Buenas noches, mi amor- La voz de Owen llenó todos sus sentidos haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe. 

Lo siento -Le acarició la mejilla- Todo, no contarte lo del nuevo hospital y haberte despertado. Y sobretodo sacar el tema de Koracick- El le dio un beso suave, acercándose un poco mas a ella y a Leo- Nuestra familia es lo mas importante Teddy. 

Teddy seguía mirándole casi ojiplatica, había deseado que a su lado estuviera Tom y no Owen, de hecho se había sentido muy segura al sentir y querer que fuera Tom, era como cuando le enviaba aquellos mensajes o hablaba con él. Básicamente con Tom ella era misma y con Owen necesitaba ser perfecta. Mantuvo la compostura incluso le respondió el beso para terminar susurrando- Todo esta bien – Tras aquello Owen cerró los ojos, y la rubia lo miro fijamente en la oscuridad preguntándose porque deseaba volver a aquella maldita habitación con Tom cuando le había rechazado y huido de su seguridad la que ahora echaba en falta, estuvo buscando una explicación hasta que el sueño la venció.


	5. Breathe again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Realmente no hubo interacción entre Teddy y Tom después de la operación de Zola?

POV Tom

Había terminado por sentarse en una de las múltiples sales del hospital. Acababa de salir de darle la buena noticia a Meredith, la operación había sido fácil y casi sin complicación. Zola se empezaba a sentir mejor y ya mismo estaría en una habitación para ella sola. Se estrecho las manos intentado que el sudor frío que sentía se fuera, en algún momento de la operación su cerebro le había hecho imaginar a David sobre aquella cama, vivo. El sudor no desaparecía lo que le llevo a cerrar los ojos durante unos minutos, la fecha de la muerte de su hijo se acercaba. Su respiración se volvió un poco más fuerte al sentir que se derrumbaba, busco la manera de tranquilizarse, algo casi imposible dado que estaba en un hospital donde las sirenas y los monitores cardíacos sonaban a cada segundo. 

Dentro de todo aquel coas había un ruido constante, justo en la habitación una gota caía, de manera rítmica cobra el plástico del dispensador de agua, se centro mayoritariamente en ese ruido haciendo que su respiración volviera a la normalidad e incluso sintiéndose relajado. La puerta que había estado entrecerrada, se abrió y luego se cerró, la habitación se lleno de un exquisito olor a café, no el de la cafetería que parecía agua, si no del carrito que siempre parecía recién hecho y no esa bazofia. Antes de abrir los ojos pensó que podía ser Catherine, que acababa de volver a la cuidad, o Amelia e incluso Link, al que habría mandado la propia Amelia por cortesía mientras ella estaba junto a Grey y Pierce. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en primer plano el café, luego alzó la vista en busca de la persona que lo trajo encontrado a Teddy Altman allí, sus ojos se abrieron durante un momento, no había pensado que ella le traería un café, ni siquiera se habían visto hoy.

La rubia al ver que el contrario solo la miraba, hablo - Café solo, con un terrón de azúcar y un poco de crema. Se que eres más de café cargado pero me he aventurado a pedirlo descafeinado y con un poco de crema.-Ella le dedicó una sonrisa entusiasta - 

Tom no pudo no sonreír ante su entusiasmo por conocer que café tomaba. -Una gran idea. Gracias. -No quería que le preguntará que le pasaba, había hablado con ella de David, pero hoy no era un buen momento. Cogió el café quitando la tapa, sopló un par de veces y dio un leve sorbo. Cuando volvió a dejar el café sobre la mesa, Teddy no se había movido de donde estaba, incluso se había acomodado en el sillón frente a él. 

Ella hablo mientras el solo la observaba, estaba siendo reservado cuando con ella la mayoría del tiempo no quería reservarse nada. Aún así la escucho con atención. - Me tope con Amelia, me contó sobre la operación de Zola...y bueno quería traerte un café, pero Meredith la necesitaba, son familia. Y decidí traerte el café. - La vio tragar y luego tosió un poco intentado buscar las próximas palabras- Aunque puede que hubiese sido buena idea que viniera Amelia o otra persona...

Tom negó tras beber otro sorbo y dejo salir su egolatría - Júrame que si alguna vez digo que no me apetece tu compañía harás que Shepherd me abra la cabeza.

Ambos rieron ante aquello, Tom puso el vaso en la mesa de nuevo y se lo acerco un poco, fue algo instintivo, algo que había hecho muchas veces en los meses en los que estuvieron juntos. Habían compartido más de una vez café pero mas a menudo alguna bebida fría, Teddy se había restringido mucho el café durante el embarazo, así que el movimiento que él hizo era porque ella a veces le robaba algo de café, de hecho no se había aventurado había añadido cosas de su café al suyo. -Lo siento.

No, no. -Ella le arrebató el vaso y dio un minúsculo sorbo, luego se lo devolvió- Aún lo tengo prohibido, pero no sé, que lo compartas conmigo me parece curioso.

Tienes buen gusto, no me culpes. -Aunque Teddy alzó la ceja ante su comentario, ninguno entro en el tema Hunt, era innecesario, estos eran sus momentos como amigos o...o lo que fueran.

Tom...- Él la miró a los ojos al oír su nombre, echaba tanto en falta oírlo de sus labios, fuera como ahora o cuando estaban en la cama ya fuera riéndose o haciendo otro tipo de cosas. La echaba en falta en todos los sentidos- ¿Estás bien de verdad? -Una pregunta fácil, no quería mentirle a la mujer frente a él, pero por otro lado, abrirse de nuevo a ella le resultaba difícil, no quería que nada cambiará entre ellos pero poco a poco sus vidas se distanciaba la una de la otra. Así que solo pudo contestar de manera afirmativa, añadiendo -Por supuesto, soy brillante, ¿recuerdas? 

Teddy sonrió y se levantó acercándose a él - Se que lo eres, pero aún así solo quería cerciorarme de que sabes que yo también lo se.

Tom sonrió esta vez cálidamente, eso le hacía ella sentirse cálido y sensible. El hecho de que le dijera brillante le hizo un poco de ilusión, no por ego si no porque Teddy reconocía su talento. - Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

Teddy sonrió y termino por lo que Tom pensaba que sería un abrazo, pero nunca llegó, ella le estaba susurrando al oído - Sabes que si me necesitas puedes contar conmigo -Algo que el le había dicho como un millón de veces. Luego un beso contra su mejilla- Nos vemos Tom. 

Y allí estaba parado en un sofá rodeado del olor a café y a Teddy. Y una vez más se dio cuenta porque se había enamorado de ella, aunque parecía cursi ella acababa de llevarse sus demonios, aún le dolía el alma por el recuerdo de su hijo, pero ella había venido como un ángel ha decirle que todo iría bien. En momentos como estos odiaba mucho mas a Owen y su maldita intervención durante horas antes del parto.


	6. Whistlin`past the graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy sabía que Tom había perdido a David, quizás Tom nunca dijo la fecha exacta pero mientras está con los disfraces Tom aparece y todas las piezas se juntan.

POV Tom

Tom consiguió que Miranda Bailey dejará de llorar bajo la atenta mirada y los cuchicheos de la mayoría de los que trabajaban en aquel hospital. No había suficiente chismorreos ya sobre él, probablemente mañana todo el hospital sabría que "habría hecho llorar a Bailey" esperaba una lista de mentiras del tamaño de aquel hospital. Pero ahora no le importaba, cuando consiguió tranquilizar a la mujer, que parecía no haber tenido ni una pizca de interés en él y que no quería ni siquiera tenerlo, el soltó lo de David, no estaba muy seguro si era porque necesitaba soltarlo o era Teddy y su necesidad de nombrar a maravillosa familia cada segundo.

Tom entro en una sala de descanso que parecía vacía, para coger un poco de agua y decidir si podía aguantar sin romperse ante el recordatorio del disfraz y la triste historia de su hijo. Llegó hasta la máquina sirviéndose un vaso de agua fría, pensado que estaba solo. Casi se atragantó cuando tras el una manita tiro de su pantalón. Sus ojos aún más llorosos, buscaron al dueño, Leo Hunt le estaba tirando del pantalón llamado su atención. Busco alguna explicación y miró a Teddy con Allison en un brazo y rodeada de juguetes-¿ Altman?- Su voz salió más agrietada de lo que esperaba, no era llorosa, aún. 

Hola- Murmuró, mirándole un par de segundos y luego volvió al montón de cosas que tenía alrededor de ella. Su mirada se alzó con pánico de nuevo a su cara. Hizo una mueca y se levantó del suelo con suma agilidad y a la vez sumo cuido con Allison- Mierda..

No te dije cuando fue - Leo miraba a ambos adultos con una pequeña sonrisita en la cara, era como si el pequeño niño supiera algo que ni siquiera los adultos veían. 

Teddy se acercó hacia él -Me dijiste unos meses antes de Navidad, me lo dijiste porque te dije que amaba la navidad -Teddy hizo otra mueca y sus ojos se volvieron brillante-

Teddy -Tom dejo salir lentamente su nombre, antes de acercase a ella, cogió al pequeño Leo en sus brazos. Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia de ella, estiró la mano hasta su mejilla por la cual caía una lágrima. 

Llevo todo el día pensado en mí y en hacerlo todo perfecto. En mis hijos, no lo he dejado de repetir. Dios, Tom,¿ por qué no me has parado? -Tom la atrajo hacia él, fusionándose en un abrazo muy cuidadoso ya que tanto Allison como Leo era estaban en los brazos de cada uno. Aún abrazados, Leo termino por meter las manos en el pelo rubio de Teddy, queriendo que la mirara como si así pudiera dejar la angustia que la invadía. Estuvieron un rato abrazados, Leo termino por sacar las manos de su pelo y enterrar la cara en el cuello de Tom y Allison estaba en los brazos de Teddy entre ambos adultos, la rubia estaba de lado contra el lado de su pecho que estaba libre. Tom se había permitido dejar caer algunas lágrimas por David en ese instante, pero sabía que tenía que parar o no podría aguantar hasta que acabase el día. Con voz llorosa, el neurocirujano añadió - Hoy era más importante decirte que no eres una inepta, ni tampoco necesitas parecerte a nadie para ser maravillosa.

Tom le quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas a Teddy con su mano libre, para terminar por alzar su barbilla, allí estaban ambos con los ojos rojos por el llanto, mirándose. Con un niño que era legalmente de Owen Hunt y una niña que también lo era, y Tom solo podía pensar que aquello lo hacía más miserable, no es que perdió a una familia es que nunca tendría otra, sus ojos volvieron a estar brillantes, pero aún así ambos se habían acercado al nivel de besarse, pero el pequeño Leo le dio a ambos palmadas en la cara con sus diminutas manos. Ambos se alejaron un paso cada uno del otro, aún con los niños en brazos y aún llorosos. Teddy hablo primero.

Lo siento, siento todo lo que te he recordado hoy una y otra vez -Ella se llevó su mano ahora libre para quitarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. 

No te preocupes, sabías el porqué pero no el cuando.- Tom había presupuesto que cuando estaban en quirófano junto a Miranda una parte de su perdón no era solo porque hubiera hablado de su relación con Owen y los meses que le faltaban para prepararse para esta vida con Hunt, si no además por la continua charla sobre los niños- Todo está bien, estoy bien. Se lo he contado a Bailey y bueno probablemente todo el hospital sepa mañana que la he hecho llorar -Con aquello último intento sonar gracioso pero no funciono-

Aún así...-La rubia no podía dejar de culparse-¿ Te das cuenta que últimamente no hago nada bien? No sólo soy la peor madre, si no que soy una amiga terrible. - Teddy dejo a Allison en una especie de cuna improvisada que había hecho con cojines y se sentó en el sofá tapándose la cara. Tom ante aquello dejo a Leo en el suelo jugando junto a Teddy y se agachó frente a ella dejando sus manos contra sus rodillas. 

Teddy -Tom le quitó una vez más las lágrimas, la miró durante unos segundos y luego tiro de ella abrazándola fuerte. Tom hizo aquello para que Teddy se desahogara pero en algún momento también empezó a llorar, quizás fue en el momento en que Teddy sollozo nuevamente contra su cuello y el ya no pudo más con el día. Así que estaban los dos llorando, mientras un infante jugaba sin enterarse de nada y un bebé estaba al lado de ellos, sumándole que estaban en una sala con una puerta que seguramente no tendría el seguro echado. 

Bastante rato después y ya no tan preocupados porque alguien pudiera entrar, habían comprobado a Allison antes de que Tom terminará sentado en el sofá con Teddy sobre él abrazándole y entre los brazos de la mujer el pequeño Leo que termino también por llorar. Los cuatro estaban en un silencio cómodo, Tom acariciaba el cabello de Teddy mientras ella solo apoyaba su cabello contra su hombro y acariciaba a Leo. A Tom le recordó a aquella vez que volvió antes de Hopkins y la encontró abrazada a Owen, pero que cuando volvió al hotel le contó abrazándolo fuerte como aquella mujer había perdido a su bebé y lloro hasta quedarse dormida mientras acariciaba su barriga de embarazada.

POV Teddy

En una hora y media empieza el desfile -Dijo Tom a Teddy, ella ni se movió de su lado. -¿Estás dormida?

La rubia con los ojos cerrados negó con la cabeza y murmuró- No quiero.

¿Por qué? -Tom movió un par de mechones que le tapaban la cara. Teddy le miró unos segundo y luego bajo la mirada- Soy un desastre, he estado aquí horas sin saber que hacer. 

Tom le alzó la barbilla de nuevo- No eres ningún desastre. -Dijo de forma clara- Y no dejaré que nadie crea que lo eres. 

Tom...-Ella dijo su nombre perdiéndose en el color azulado grisáceo-

Lo digo en serio, tu única mala decisión es Hunt. Tu eres maravillosa y estoy segura que estos niños estarán perfectos sea lo que sea en lo que has pensado -Tom le dio un beso en la frente-

Zombies...-Murmuro aún mirándole -Se que es ridículo pero no sé le ocurre nada terrorífico.

¿Zombies? -Tom sonrió por primera vez en todo el día, incluso dentro de sus distancia hoy había estado distante con ella más de lo normal - Podría echarte una mano, quizás vuelva a tenerle un poco de cariño a Halloween si me das razones - Sabía que no podría crear mejores recuerdos que los que tenía con su hijo, pero la mujer entre sus brazos estaba aterrada y no podía simplemente dejarla. 

Tom termino por convencer a Teddy, tras media hora, tanto Allison como Leo estaban llenos de pintura y sangre falsa, además de que su ropa parecía rota, porque según Tom los zombies tienen rotos. Se habían reído con los niños y de ellos mismo, Leo ahora después de estar disfrazado le estaba pintando a Tom la mano con pintacaras rojo mientras Teddy dejaba a Allison en el carro de dos plazas. Luego miro a Tom, el cual hablo -Necesitas arreglar esa cara. 

Teddy alzó una ceja- ¿Perdón?

Tom rodó los ojos ante su actitud - He conseguido que Bailey llore hoy, probablemente su marido...¿Warren? Me mate. Pero Hunt no me va a matar, porque no podría entre otras cosas. -Dijo con simpleza-

Teddy rodó los ojos saliendo de la sala y entrando en el baño de enfrente, refrescándose la cara y echando un poco de maquillaje nuevamente. Cuando volvió a la sala vio que Leo había cambiado de color para pintar la mano de Tom. -No deberías dejarle hacer eso. 

Tom apartó la vista del niño, su cara estaba preciosa, antes también porque ese era el poder de Teddy que incluso los ojos rojos la hacían bonita, la diferencia es que así si quería bromear, de la otra manera solo quería consolarla y decirle que estaba aquí para ella.

Tom cogió a Leo para dejarle en el carro, luego cogió a Teddy por los hombros y junto sus frentes como si fueran un equipo de fútbol antes de jugar -Has hecho una trabajo impresionante y eres una madre increíble. Y una médico aún más increíble además de talentosa, pero todo esto no sabes, Teddy. Además todos los que te tenemos en nuestra vida somos afortunados. 

Teddy le abrazo fuerte ante sus palabras durante un buen rato, luego se alejaron. Pero la rubia antes de coger el carro volvió a hablar- Te llamaré esta noche, te debo otro café para hablar con tranquilidad. 

Teddy y Tom salieron de la sala de descanso, cada uno yendo hacia un destino diferente, antes de que se alejaran, Tom añadió lo último -Altman, cometelos. Los disfraces son maravillosos. No creas a nadie que te diga lo contrario.

Teddy asintió mientras lo veía desaparecer en la UCI, mientras ella se dirigió hacia la planta de pediatría. A cada paso que daba la inseguridad la iba haciendo más pequeña, todos miraban a Leo y Allison y cuchicheaban. Probablemente hubiera sido una idea horrible, lo único bueno es que Tom la había ayudado. Obviamente Owen ni se lo había pensado, con su trabajo nuevo solo había tenido tiempo para traerle una caja llena de disfraces que le recordaba una y otra vez que nunca sería tan buena madre como Evelyn lo fue para él. Así que aquí estaba ahora viviendo su propio paseo de la vergüenza y dándose cuenta que era aún más inepta, pero solo cuando estaba con Owen. Y que echaba de menos la seguridad que le daba Tom.


	7. Papa don´t Preach

POV Teddy 

Pensar que por una vez había sido un día tranquilo en el Grey-Sloan Memorial era como contarle un mal chiste a alguien, dado que eran uno de los principales, por no decir el principal de Seattle y que la mayoría de las urgencias habían sido cubiertas a primera hora de la mañana parecía un hecho incompatible, por lo que el hecho de que Theodora Altman estuviera almorzando una hora mas temprano de lo normal, sin dolores musculares por una cirugía larga o casi sin pararse a comer dado que había programado dos cirugías demasiado cerca, pero hoy era un día tranquilo, por lo que en su plato sol quedaban unas cuantas migas y un brick de zumo de frutas a medio terminar, mientras ella miraba la fotos que Owen le había hecho a Allison aquella misma mañana en el aparcamiento con una sonrisa boba. Estaba tan absorta pasando las fotos que no notó como Tom se acercaba hasta su mesa, y carraspeaba para llamar su atención. 

Teddy quitó la mirada del teléfono para mirar a Tom, el cual le dio una sonrisa bastante cálida teniendo en cuenta que desde el incidente de Halloween casi no habían hablado e incluso coincidido, no lo estaba ignorando, básicamente era su jefe, le era casi imposible hacerlo, pero además estaba la tensión que a veces fluía entre ambos, Tom coqueteaba con ella, y a ella no le importaba, sabía que era la personalidad de Tom, pero en las últimas semanas si había notado algún que otro cuchicheo sobre acercamientos, y aunque Tom era un amigo con el que había tenido una relación que no funcionó, quería a Owen. Pero como siempre cuando hacía está pequeña afirmación, otra voz en su cabeza le respondía “¿Pero de verdad queremos a Owen?” y aquello la solía adentrar en una montaña rusa de sentimientos, que finalizaba o abrazando a Owen acallando a la voz o mirando a su hija en la oscuridad de la noche. 

Tom que seguía de pie frente a la mesa, alzó una ceja- ¿Puedo sentarme ? -En un principio había decidido comer en su despacho, pero llevaba allí todo el maldito día. Necesitaba oler otro aire, así que decidió que la opción cafetería no sería muy descabellada. Aunque cuando entro cogió un sándwich cualquiera y vislumbró donde sentarse se arrepintió, la elección era sentarse con un grupo de jóvenes internos, médicos que le caía mal o solo. Cuando casi abandonó la cafetería vio a Altman absorta en su móvil y decidió acercarse, aunque ahora quizás se estaba arrepintiendo un poco. 

Teddy se enderezó al oír la pregunta de Tom, dejando su móvil sobre la mesa bloqueándolo en el proceso- Claro, lo siento, estaba pensando en un cirugía- Aquello salió demasiado rápido, por lo que presupuso que Tom sabría que era o mentira o nervios. Genial. 

Pensé que no tenías mas cirugías hoy, a no ser que haya un trauma hace unos minutos. Y urgencias estaba desierto -Bromeo levemente mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos libres. 

Una cirugía futura Tom. Lo hablaba con Miranda hace unas horas- Ella sonrió amablemente mientras cogía el zumo y le daba un pequeño trago- 

¿Qué tal tu día? - Le pregunto mientras cogía una mitad del sándwich para darle un bocado- 

Bastante bien, diría incluso relajado, lo cual me sorprende.-Dijo mientras mirándole- 

¿Qué hay de malo en estar relajada, Altman? -Dijo terminando la parte del sándwich. 

Dada las desgracias que se han acontecido en este hospital, te aseguro que estar relajada me hace pensar en que pensar- Se encogió de hombros. 

Hace cinco minutos estabas mirando como una imbécil el móvil, entonces llego yo y te afligen las catástrofes- Ladeo la cabeza mirando a la rubia- ¿Gracias? 

Eso se llama malinterpretar mis palabras a tu gusto Le dijo señalándolo con el dedo, aunque con una sonrisa divertida – Y no sonreía como una imbécil -Rodó los ojos - 

Tom dejó escapar una carcajada atrayendo la atención de los internos e incluso de DeLuca y Link que estaba una mesa mas allá de ellos. Ahora era ellos sin presiones, aunque una vez mas creando curiosidad. Un poco si – Dijo con diversión intentado sonsacar algo – ¿Owen te ha mandado algún mensaje sucio?- Aquello salió sin pensar, Teddy abrió los ojos sorprendida, se esperaba mil cosas de Tom, el cual, tampoco parecía cómodo ante la pregunta que acaba de hacer, estaban bromeando. El no quería saber si esos mensajes existían, que no lo hacían, y ella no quería hablarlo con él. 

La tensión volvió momentáneamente a la mesa, Teddy tragó saliva, la cual parecía que había desaparecido de su boca -¡No! -Exclamó Teddy un tanto apresurada, a lo que Tom alzó una ceja dentro de su cara de sorpresa que aun le duraba tras la pregunta – Quiero decir…., es decir, Allison le hemos hecho un montón de fotos a Allie esta mañana -Desbloqueo el móvil enseñándole una foto de Allison – Y bueno solo veía lo guapa que está. 

Que mona- Fue lo único que dijo Tom después de no mirar la foto mas de dos segundos antes de volver a su bocadillo que parecía mucho mas interesante. 

A Tom le encantaba los niños, pero su hija solo era mona. Entonces la voz en su cabeza, que a veces sentía que se oía igual de listilla de su amiga muerta, habló “Hija que tienes con Owen, y que quería probablemente muchísimo, pero le dejaste. Y encima le enseñas fotitos...Que horror, Tedds”. A veces sentía que su voz sonaba como Allison porque sentía que Allison la reprendería por su obsesión con Owen, pero no era obsesión era amor. Con un suspiro e ignorando una vez mas a la voz de su cabeza, le dedico una sonrisa tensa a Tom – Si, lo es. 

Ambos cayeron en un silencio nada cómodo, Tom comía y ella se terminaba su zumo, deseando que alguien la avisará de un trauma múltiple, pero siguieron allí sentados, hasta que Link apareció al lado de Tom cuando no hubieron pasado ni diez minutos. 

Lamento interrumpir- Dijo cortésmente – Pero necesito una consulta, tengo una columna fracturada, llevo buscándote media hora – Tom asintió y se levantó sin casi terminar la segunda porción del sándwich. 

Supongo que mi día tranquilo ha terminado - Sonrió amablemente – Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Un placer comer contigo, Altman. 

Igualmente Tom. -Sonrió amablemente de vuelta – Suerte en esa cirugía Link. -Link asintió mientras ambos se alejaban. Teddy suspiro viendo como ambos hombres se alejaban, Link le había mentido a la cara, y presuponía que no estaba de parte de Owen, y más teniendo en cuenta la actitud de este último con Amelia a no querer adoptar a Leo con él. Así que eso implicaba que tampoco la había salvado de la tensión con Tom, si no a Tom. Con bastante peor humor, no porque Link hubiese llevado a Tom a una supuesta cirugía lejos de su tensión, sino porque notaba que en sus narices se estaba creando unos bandos innecesarios ya que ella no estaba en guerra con Tom, se levantó para ir a la guardería cruzándose con DeLuca el que le dio una sonrisa leve que ella respondió. 

Antes de entrar en la guardería un pensamiento cruzó su mente, aunque absurdo, aquello le hizo darse cuenta que si aquellos bandos fueran ciertos y no solo una creencia suya, ella también estaría de parte de Tom.


	8. My shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensamientos de Tom durante el cap 16x08.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es muy corto, pero aun así quería escribir algo sobre Toddy en este cap aunque sea un poco frustrarte en si mismo. Tengo medio escrito el capítulo nueve de este fic, pero al no saber que esperar del capítulo diez de la temporada y mas después de la charla Toddy, quizás no lo publique hasta que vuelva el show.

POV Tom 

Tom Koracick acababa de fallarle a Amelia Sheperd, cuando la mujer apareció con el cual terminó siendo su paciente pensó que era una broma, y lo que mas le molestaba era que había escuchado a Amelia, no por su voz entrecortada o incluso la mirada dura de Link, sino porque ella, Teddy Altman, siempre ella dijo su nombre, y luego Amelia dijo que el hombre estaba entrando al quirófano era el hombre que había matado a Derek Sheperd, su relación con el hermano de Amelia había sido una verdadera carrera para ver quien era mejor en neurocirugía solo para que ambos terminaran siendo brillantes cada cual en su hospital, así que Amelia le pidió operar por ella, y no lo dudo, además estaba el hecho de que Teddy confiaba en él, pero el era brillante, así que sabía que salvaría a ese hombre. Por ese mismo pensamiento ahora mismo quería darle un puñetazo a la pared frente a él. 

La frustración le sobrepasaba, se alegro de ver a Link junto a Amelia e incluso una parte de él busco a la rubia, esperando ver su mirada compresiva, apoyándole como había hecho con Amelia momentos antes, pero se había ido, probablemente hubiera vuelto al juicio de Grey o incluso con Owen. Descartó el hecho de que pudiera estar fuera esperándole con un café incluso antes de pensarlo. 

Salió de quirófano solo con la ropa característica azul marino de cirujano, terminó por entrar en el ascensor con el informe para rellenar lo ocurrido durante la operación bajo el brazo izquierdo, con la mano libre se quito el gorro dejándolo en el bolsillo de la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, al llegar al mostrador para terminar de rellenar el informe, su mente corrió hacía la primera vez que Teddy le ofreció tomar una copa en Joe´s, el se acercó a ofrecerle las patatas e incluso aquella conversación fuera del hospital antes de la operación de Catherine, luego cuando terminó aquel horrible día ella fue la que se acercó a él para felicitarle su gran operación, para que él solo le contestará con arrogancia, haciendo que ella le diera una lección, hacía tiempo pensó que se enamoró de ella cuando la vio en aquel ascensor sin embargo ahora por como latía su corazón y por como recordaba aquello, se dio cuenta que fue ahí, en ese instante cuando se enamoró de Teddy Altman, cuando básicamente le dijo que había salvado la vida y la carrera de Catherine aunque su trabajo no hubiera sido perfecto. 

Y ahora Teddy estaba con un hombre que no la merecía, haciendo que él solo pensará en que aquel día renuncio a tomar una copa con ella porque quería oler bien cuando se tomará aquella copa con ella y viendo ahora que perdió una oportunidad para estar mas tiempo con ella. Dejó caer el informe ya relleno en el mostrador haciendo que el enfermero le mirará, ante aquello dejo salir una disculpa para terminar desapareciendo en su despacho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho.

Esto es una nota informativa sobre este fic. Sintiéndolo mucho este fic no seguirá, se que hay a algunos que os gusta, por ello no lo borrare, pero si lo cancelo. Estoy dejando de ver esta temporada de Greys. Además el personaje de Teddy se me está haciendo difícil de justificar por su escritura y no quiero convertir esto en un fic donde Tom este cansado de está situación. Seguiré el fic de AU donde Teddy y Tom se conocen en Alemania y escribiré alguna que otra historia en el fic de "I,m want a life with you" porque quiero darles un buen final, y en la serie en cierto modo ya no quiero que lo tenga, porque Teddy no merece a alguien como Tom. Muchas gracias por leer este fic y espero leernos en otros fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
